Ensiana-me a beijar
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol * Tomoyo Fic pertence a Angeldark2805 [Dizem que o amor é o mais forte quando de amigos?].
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ENSINA-ME A BEIJAR ~~**

Ensina-me a beijar

Era um dia bonito em Tomoeda, o sol brilhou e as crianças felizes brincando no parque do preenchimento do seu riso quente, tornando o parque um alegre e cheia de vida, em um banco um pouco para fora do parque duas meninas conversavam alegremente e se o belo dia.

Você se lembra de como nos conhecemos - perguntou uma bela jovem de 16 anos, alto, com um magro, mas bem definido formas, sua pele branca como a neve de inverno, cabelo preto em ondas que em cascata até a cintura e belos olhos de ametista.

Se você estava triste naquela tarde e eu estava em seu socorro - disse um jovem de cerca de 17 anos, alto, com um corpo bem exercida, a pele branca de seu companheiro, seu cabelo preto com brilhos azuis e bagunçados caindo para ver caramba sexy, olhos azuis só comparáveis ao mar agitado e foram destacados por uma lente elegante, que deu um toque intelectual muito viril, será cercado por uma aura mágica e misteriosa dando um sorriso meigo a garota ao seu lado .

Não, pois a grande Eriol - Ametista disse sarcasticamente.

Hehehehe que eu, meu subalterno albadme é - disse ficando bateu da morena.

Eriol, o melhor que ainda me lembro - disse a garota.

Flash back

Louco, louco você é louco, mais ninguém te ama, você é um anti-social - disse meninas de aproximadamente a mesma idade, quando ele puxou meu cabelo e brincava com ela.

Deixe-me por favor, eu não faço nada - disse uma menina de cerca de três anos chorando, tentando escapar das meninas que provocou.

Deixá-la sozinha, não chegam a The Hurt - chorar um menino de cerca de quatro anos carranca.

As meninas fugiu deixando a menina deitada no chão com a cabeça baixa tentando esconder as lágrimas

Estes bem - pergunte a criança.

Se ... Obrigada - disse a garota enxugando as lágrimas.

Venha ficar - disse o rapaz estendendo a mão para a menina se levantar.

Se ... - pegando a mão da criança e se levantou.

Meu nome é Eriol - disse o menino dando-lhe um sorriso terno para a menina.

Muito parecido com Eriol, meu nome é Tomoyo - disse a menina olhando pela primeira vez os olhos.

Esse nome bonito e olhos lindos que você tem - disse Eriol

Graças - Tomoyo disse corando com o elogio

Vamos lá, você quer brincar comigo - disse Eriol, a mão de Tomoyo captura.

Bem - Tomoyo disse sorrindo.

Sim, naquela tarde jogamos até tarde da noite nossos pais nos repreendeu por ter preocupado - Eriol disse sorrindo.

Sim, mas no dia seguinte eles nos deixaram um passo para trás para fora e de que nunca se separaram - abraçando Tomoyo Eriol disse.

Jejejejeje se você não pode viver sem o meu - disse Eriol correspondente a abraçar

Nem você sem mim - Tomoyo disse sorrindo, ela queria muito a Eriol e sabia que era verdade que ela não poderia viver sem, você realmente precisa.

Se tão pequeno Eu não nego que eu não posso viver sem você - disse Eriol, o também a amava e não gosto de estar longe dele, ele estava lá para protegê-la.


	2. Chapter 2

O sol espreitou na cidade de Tomoeda; escola Tomoeda abriu suas portas para estudantes de vida que enchiam as paredes, gradualmente salas de aula estavam cheias de estudantes cumprimentou e se reuniu com seus pares, outros felizes entediado por levantar-se tão cedo e outros simplesmente aceito que as coisas estavam bem e não havia nada a fazer.

Olá Shaoran - cumprimentou um jovem feliz cerca de 16 anos, alto de pele clara, a figura delicada cabelo castanho, curto amarrado em dois bow-tie que a fazia parecer muito doce e belos olhos verdes só comparável com esmeraldas.

Oi Sakura - Shaoran saudação, a 17 anos de idade, alto, de pele clara como a garota com um corpo bem torneado, cabelos castanhos bonito e olhos cor de chocolate mostrando grande ternura para castañita frente dele.

Hey Shaoran, Eriol e Tommy? - Sakura perguntou olhando para onde estavam os pelinegros.

Não, é raro não chegou, mas não se preocupe, agarrou-se à noite - reconfortante Shaoran disse Chestnut.

Se isso deve ser - Sakura disse dando-lhe um sorriso agradável para Shaoran, enquanto seus olhos se encontraram e por um tempo eles se esqueceram de que havia um mundo que eles dois estavam sozinhos.

Mas olhe o quão bonito eles olham Eriol - Ametista disse voltando para o mundo real para o castanheiro.

Sim, eles se parecem muito bonito - Sapphire respondeu sorrindo tão cúmplice.

Os dois imediatamente lavada marrom, mas não muito, desde então, veio o professor e, em seguida, todos se sentaram.

Bem pessoal, você sabe muito bem que a semana cultural começa assim que eu quero que a próxima segunda-feira eu trago uma canção em Inglês e aprendeu a cantar em pares, os dois melhores times da instituição que representam a escola no concurso a ser realizado no próximo mês, na Inglaterra. - Disse o professor.

Quando o professor terminou de dar a informação na sala de murmúrios foram ouvidos milhares de estudantes falando que ele iria, cantar essa canção, que na Inglaterra e assim por diante.

Bem, ligue para a pessoa que vai me dizer o nome da pessoa a quem foi - disse o professor começa a ficar pronto.

Hime, você seria esse casal louco que não vive sem você - disse Eriol ajoelhado como se estivesse pedindo para o casamento fazendo gestos exagerados.

Não, se jejejejejejejeje louco não reside apenas se você parar de me perseguir - irritante Tomoyo Eriol disse.

Mas a princesa, se esta loucura não vivo sem você e quer se apaixonar por ela estrela filme de talentos, e é super mega sexy're contra - Eriol disse rindo e olhando para

Tomoyo.

Eriol Uau, você é super humilde - Ametista disse rindo.

Hehehe se a humildade é a minha qualidade mais notável - Eriol disse rindo também.

Ei, vamos dar um impulso a um casal castañitos lá fora - disse orelha ametista safira.

Sim, nós - Eriol disse se levantando e andando para o cargo Shaoran, ametista, seguido por correio endereçado a Sakura.

Shaoran Hey, eu vou fazer com Tomoyo, por que não você e dizer-lhe que fez Sakura - disse Eriol

Não, nós já temos um parceiro - disse olhando para Sakura Shaoran falar com Tomoyo.

Nada perdido, tentando, deixe-me acompanhá-lo - empurrando Eriol disse Shaoran até onde Sakura e Tomoyo.

Vamos Sakura, eu o faria, mas eu Eriol você me pediu para ser seu parceiro - Tomoyo disse que ela olhou para Eriol Shaoran empurrá-los até onde eles estavam.

Mas ... - Vai dizer que quando a voz de Sakura Eriol interrupções.

Ei Sakura, Shaoran que quero dizer-lhe algo - Shaoran procurando Eriol disse.

Sim, eu também tenho Shaoran eu lhe dizer uma coisa - Sakura disse corando.

Eriol, venha comigo até a biblioteca para pegar um livro que eu preciso - disse Tomoyo Eriol picking mão.

Se nós - disse Eriol deixando dois marrom muito corada olharam juntos.

Então Shaoran foi quem deu o primeiro passo:

Sakura quer ser meu parceiro ... cantar? - Shaoran maravilha, desviando o olhar completamente vermelho.

Yeah para a direita - disse Sakura vermelho só porque ela pensou que a dizer o mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

/ / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / *

No resto

Sakura, Shaoran lhe disse - pergunte Tomoyo se tornar o inocente, a verdade é que ele gostava de ver o blush Sakura nomear um Shaoran.

Ehhhhh me disse que se eu queria ser seu parceiro de canto - Sakura disse colocando um Cerecita maduro.

Por que eu tenho a música para você e faço figurinos, Sakura aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh você está linda - disse Tomoyo com estrelas nos olhos.

Jejejejejeje Graças Tommy - Sakura disse.

Por quê? - Ametista desnorteado maravilha.

Por ser meu amigo, eu te amo Tommy - Sakura disse abraçando Tomoyo.

Eu também - disse Tomoyo combinando seu abraço.

Eu Tambe Quelo um abazo - Eriol disse que havia chegado há poucos minutos.

Bem Não, são apenas para Sakura - Tomoyo disse enfiando a língua para fora.

Agora, se eu tenho uma - disse tornando safira Sakura atrás e tendo seus braços como uma marionete.

Noooooooooooooo menos agora você não vai sobreviver - Ametista disse rindo e apontando para Syaoran que ele havia enfrentado "hiraguizawa vai morrer"

Olá Shaoran - longe de Sakura Eriol disse.

Olá hiraguizawa - Syaoran disse com um sorriso muito, muito desagradável.

Olá Syaoran Sakura disse sorrindo com ternura, sem perceber o olhar que ele enviou a castanha de safira, no entanto, que Shaoran grossa para concentrar toda a sua atenção sobre ela.

Oi Sakura - Brown disse com um olhar terno e blush típico. 0 / / / 0

Olá li - Ametista disse.

Daidouji Eu disse que você pode chamar Syaoran - disse a castanha

Quando você me diz que eu vou chamar Shaoran Tomoyo Ok - Tomoyo disse com um sorriso bonito.

Esta multa Dai ... Tomoyo - Syaoran disse

Depois que o sino tocou e todos vieram para a aula até que o sinal finalmente notar o final da aula, duas foram pelinegros muito tranquilo para suas casas e algumas foram superhipermegarojos castañitos graças a alguns Rukia feito para ir junto.

Três semanas

Bem Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura pode mudar Shaoran e dar o melhor de você, se você quer ir para a Inglaterra, os outros garotos Coloque-se nas arquibancadas do Coliseum fechado - as crianças o professor instruindo a serem apresentados para disputar a posição para representar para a escola em Inglaterra com os outros pares selecionados a partir dos outros quartos e os outros alunos que não iriam participar.

Três horas mais tarde

E o vencedor do primeiro casal é ... (Música de infarto) ... Tomoyo e Eriol Daidouji Hiraguizawa com a canção não fala.

E o nosso segundo casal vencedor Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li com a música que é a música e eu. (Adivinha quem eles escolheram a música)

Bravo, bravo, brava, bravo, parabéns, me levar para o meu - disse a voz dos outros alunos parabenizando os vencedores

Na saída

Por que Eriol agora vou conhecer o seu país e você tem que me levar para os melhores lugares OK - disse um animado Tomoyo.

Se você não se preocupe, eu, pessoalmente, dar um passeio a todos, além de onde eles gostariam de ficar em um de meus hotéis ou na minha mansão - Pergunte a safira.

Eu quero a sua mansão - Tomoyo disse.

I Hotéis - Sakura disse.

Bem Shaoran você decidir - disse o jovem de olhos azuis

Mmm, então, que se passou alguns dias no hotel e outros na mansão - disse Shaoran.

Que ótima idéia Shaoran - Sakura disse abraçando feliz e efusivamente a dourar, em seguida, separado de super corada.

Eles parecem tão bonito - Tomoyo disse puxando a câmera causando castanha vermelho colocar mais, se isso era possível.

Bem, vamos lá, porque a viagem é amanhã e temos que ter tudo pronto - disse Eriol.

Se você estiver certo, eu posso ouvir Eriol ficar em sua casa hoje à noite - manter sua câmera Tomoyo disse.

Se claro dos meus DALYs casa vão ficar na minha casa, então não se preocupe - disse Sapphire.

Eles querem ficar com a gente? - Pergunte a receber Tomoyo Eriol olhar sabendo que não gosta nada de Shaoran.

Eu não posso ter que falar com a minha mãe e Wei - Shaoran disse.

Não para mim se eu gostaria de ficar, mas eu não posso nunca aceitar Touya, e meu pai também está indo amanhã e gostaria de demiti-lo - disse Sakura.

Pois bem, vejo você amanhã sorte no aeroporto - disse adeus Tomoyo e Eriol pegando a mão dela para sair.

No dia seguinte, no aeroporto

Sakura, Shaoran veio voando para fora em poucos minutos serão abordados - Tomoyo disse muito feliz e atingindo até Sakura e Shoran foram direcionados para onde ela e Eriol eram.

No plano

Eriol e Tomoyo sentaram-se juntos na frente e colocar Shaoran Sakura e sentaram-se juntos na posição de volta, os dois casais estavam falando que iriam cantar para representar a escola.

Por favor, apertem os cintos que a terra - disse a dona de casa

No aeroporto na Inglaterra

Bem pessoal e agora onde vamos para o hotel ou a mansão - disse Eriol

No hotel - Sakura e Tomoyo respondeu.

Ok senhoras, Shaoran Suba então o carro e the'll tomar a noite azul - Eriol disse usando o sotaque Inglês adequada a sua terra e abrir a porta do carro na frente deles.

Depois de uma hora de caminhada o azul noite fez o seu caminho nos olhos dos jovens, três que pareceu surpreso e outro que sorriu com prazer.

Bem, nós - Eriol disse abrindo a porta para Shaoran Tomoyo Sakura abriu o.

Como cerca de prová-los - saber Eriol.

Claro, é magnífico - Tomoyo disse.

Grande - Sakura disse.

Ok - Shaoran disse simplesmente.

Bem, então vamos - disse Eriol.

Olá Sr. é um prazer tê-lo por aqui (Olá, senhor, é uma alegria estar aqui) - disse um homem vestindo elegante e cumprimentou o jovem Inglês.

Olá michael a mesma coisa que dizer que ouve e se listar os quartos (Olá michael Mesmo aqui, hey são quartos prontos) - Eriol disse.

Sim Sr. Aqui estão as chaves (sim senhor, aqui estão as chaves) - Michael disse que entrega um cartão de Eriol.

Obrigado bom michael Vamos (graças michael, bem, vamos) - Eriol disse tratar michael e os caras que pareciam surpresos

Se nós - disse todos os três em uníssono

Eriol Wow você falar fluentemente Inglês - Sakura disse.

Graças Sakura, o que acontece é que quando você herdar tão jovem tem que aprender a falar todas as línguas para fazer negócios - Eriol disse dando um belo sorriso a Sakura não gosta muito Shaoran.

Se você estiver certo, Tommy também falam muitas línguas - Sakura perguntou de novo, mas desta vez abordando a ametista.

Não tantos como Eriol, mas minha mãe insiste que, quando ela e eu não ter que cuidar de tudo - Tomoyo disse sorrindo.

Tommy me ensinar - pergunte Sakura.

Claro Sakura um destes dias que conhecemos, agora temos de nos concentrar em ensaiar a música - Tomoyo disse sorrindo.

Sim - disse o tempo todo.

Bem, vejo você amanhã às 07:00 na entrada do hotel para ir para a mansão - disse safira.

A mansão - Shaoran maravilha.

Se lá é que podemos tentar melhor, bem, eu espero que eles descansar, se você precisar de alguma coisa me chamar Ok - Eriol disse sorrindo e entregando todos respectiva chave.

Ok - disse.

11:00 hotel de noite azul

Knock, knock, knock - Eriol porta tocou.

Vindo - disse Eriol de lado o livro que estava lendo e vai abrir a porta.

O que aconteceu com Tommy? - Eriol perguntou preocupado.

Nada, eu só não quero dormir sozinho e eu quero dormir com você, eu posso dizer que sim - disse Tomoyo beicinho menina mimada.

Jejejejeje que você faria sem mim - disse Eriol dando-lhe espaço para entrar.

Bem ... Domar um outro animal - Tomoyo disse rindo e mostrando a língua.

Não, então, ele mostra que você me ama muito, você sabe que eu estou começando a pensar que eu quero ver o amigo como um animal de estimação - Eriol disse mostrando falsa indignação.

Não há, você descobriu o meu plano não é justo - Tomoyo disse abraçando-o e dizendo algo em seu ouvido.

Jajajajajajajajaja - que passou de rir até não mais poderia, então, planejar o seu mal, decidiu que era melhor mentir, porque no dia seguinte ia ser muito, muito engraçado.


	4. Chapter 4

02:00 hotel de noite azul

Vamos, agora o carro está a lembrar que só temos oito horas deve estar tudo pronto - disse a voz de um homem.

Ok - disse uma voz linda de uma mulher.

Hey, e se eles ficam com raiva de nós - disse ela.

Não se preocupe, é por causa deles, se não, então ele será mais tarde também não me disse que a grande Tomoyo Daidouji medo - disse o homem.

Não, eu não tenho medo que simplesmente não quer que eles raiva de nós - Tomoyo disse.

Não, não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que depois vamos gradecer - disse o jovem

Se você estiver certo Eriol - Tomoyo disse dando um sorriso.

Bem, vamos diablita que está ficando moscas final e tempo - disse Eriol.

Eu não sou Eu sou um anjinho com rabo e chifres diabo e isso é porque você, se você é o próprio diabo e eu corrompido - Tomoyo disse enfiando a língua para Eriol.

Jajajajajaja, mas se eu sou um anjo de Deus, não faz mal a ninguém, eu Beno ou criança - Eriol disse fazendo beicinho.

Hahahaha do let go - Tomoyo disse rindo.

10:00 Hotel Blue noite

Syaoran e Sakura chegou na recepção, momento em que o celular tocou Syaoran.

Ei, o que aconteceu Hiraguizawa - pergunte Syaoran.

Olá Syaoran, eu lhe disse para me chamar de Eriol, bem, não importa o que eu queria dizer é que não vai ser capaz de ir para a mansão ... - Eriol disse antes de ser interrompido por Syaoran.

Mmmm agora, não se preocupe ensaiado em hotel - Syaoran disse.

Não, deixe-me terminar, por favor - disse Eriol

Ok, Ok - Syaoran disse.

O que acontece é que não podemos ir para a mansão são Tommy e eu é que eu apresento um problema e ela decidiu acompanhar - disse Eriol

E nós - disse Syaoran

O que acontece é que você decidiu ir para a mansão e testar tudo pronto Tommy eu deixar a mansão para que você possa ultrapassar-nos ir amanhã Ok - disse Eriol.

Mmm ... Ok, mas e quem está na mansão - pergunte Syaoran.

Não, não se preocupe, o motorista vai dar-lhe as chaves, de propósito e deve estar no hotel esperando - Syaoran olhou para a porta e lá e viu um homem com um sorriso amigável falar com Sakura.

Se você está certo bem, então vê-lo amanhã - Syaoran disse.

Ok bye - Eriol disse sorrindo.

11:00 mansão Hiraguizawa

O carro parou e Syaoran Robert entregou as chaves da mansão, então furta para trás com um sorriso e foi embora.

Bem, nós - falar com Sakura, Syaoran disse.

Uau, você também falar um monte de línguas como o Eriol e Tommy? - Sakura disse

Sim, o que acontece é que, como as multinacionais Hiraguizawa Daidouji e meus pais logo ficar no meu nome, pois eu sou o único filho, por essa razão, eu tenho que aprender várias línguas e muitas coisas em finanças - Syaoran disse com uma expressão muito grave na cara

Mmm ... mas você gosta de carreira ou finanças como você faz isso a sua vez - disse Sakura

Pois a verdade é que, se eu gosto, o que eu não gosto de estar cercado por pessoas que só esta com você para a hipocrisia ou interesse - disse Brown.

Sim, isso é verdade - disse Esmeralda.

Depois disso, ele passou toda a manhã e parte da tarde falando sobre o que gostou e não ou coisas que eles passaram.

06:00 mansão Hiraguizawa

Bem, você quer algo para comer - disse Syaoran

Claro - disse Sakura.

Bem, espere aqui vou encontrar a cozinha - disse Brown.

Ok - Sakura disse olhando para ele ir

Depois que mostrou suas habilidades Syaoran Sakura chef e passou um tempo conversando até que de repente a energia acabou.

Aaaaaaaahhhhh - surpreendente clamor Syaoran Sakura.

O que aconteceu, você está bem - Syaoran perguntou com preocupação.

Sim, o que acontece é que eu não gosto do escuro - Syaoran Sakura disse abraçando.

Mmmm, não se preocupe, eu estou com você - disse o blush marrom, essas palavras também fez Sakura corar até:

**_Wajajajajajaja_** - disse uma voz do além-túmulo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh - gritar mais alto abraçar Sakura Syaoran que também se assustou com a voz, mas eu tinha que ser forte para Sakura.

Quem está aí - Syaoran disse muito a sério.

**_Eu sou o Conde da noite_** - disse a voz.

O que você quer - Syaoran disse Sakura abraçando forte segurança tentando transmitir.

**_Deixe de lado a minha mansão_** - disse a voz com autoridade.

Eriol, não seja bobo é você - Syaoran disse.

**_Eriol?_** **_Quem é Eriol, meu nome é Dimitri Bartok, agora sair da minha casa ou vai morrer_** - disse a voz.

Naquele momento um vento forte soprando e começou a soar pratos quebraram.

Aaaaaaahhhhhh - Sakura grito começando a tremer.

Já, alto, parar de fazer isso - disse Syaoran

**_Porque você está com medo_** - disse a voz e novamente ouvimos os sons de pratos quebrando.

Não - Syaoran disse.

**_Então_** - perguntou a voz perplexa.

Basta parar enquanto ela não é ruim - forte abraço Syaoran disse Sakura.

**_E para mim que eu me importo com ela oh wait você gosta e não quero sofrer_** - disse a voz.

Então, sim, é a minha vida que eu não quero sofrer para parar - Shaoran super grito corar para o que eu tinha acabado de dizer

Sakura estava em choque tinha parado de tremer era muito corada e muito, muito feliz que ele foi para sua amada Syaoran embora o som de outra placa quebrar as costas para o mundo real

**_Ok, ok se eu digo, se você está com medo ou não_** - disse a voz

Sim - a face para baixo Syaoran disse derrotado.

**_Wajajajajajaja_** - disse a voz, de repente, acendeu a luz e agora apenas dois risos ouvir duas pessoas bem conhecidas Syaoran e Sakura.

Jajajajajajajaja estadia grande era a coisa mais engraçada que eu fiz - disse Eriol

Eriol Se você está certo, mas com muito medo pobre Sakura - Tomoyo disse

Jajajajajajaja é que foi hilário e tem um monte no papel - disse o de olhos azuis

Daidouji Hiraguizawa vamos matá-los, eles querem morrer lentamente ou rapidamente - Syaoran e Sakura disse que eles estavam franzindo a testa.

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh - Eriol e Tomoyo gritou enquanto eles corriam de Syaoran e Sakura.

Não seja covarde vir aqui - disse Sakura.

Se você vir que não vai ser muito ruim - Syaoran disse Sakura passando uma almofada.

Após a luta de almofadas que jogou até o amanhecer e, em seguida, se desculpou Tomoyo e Eriol com castanha e fui dormir, porém, dormiu com Tomoyo Sakura ainda estava com medo de ir que tinha sido um ataque de pânico coração.

00:00 mansão Hiraguizawa

Hey guys, enquanto dormiam - Eriol disse Olá para Sakura e Shoran.

Bem, você poderia dizer - Syaoran disse.

E Tommy? - Sakura disse.

Este pequeno-almoço ou almoço preparando melhor - disse Eriol.

Café da manhã foi tranquila todos os temas discutidos, a menos que a confissão de Syaoran.

03:00 mansão Hiraguizawa

Bem antes de você tentar ir para ver o vídeo de ontem e seus rostos muito susto - assim procurando Eriol disse cúmplice Tomoyo.

Somente aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para dois castañitos rostos assumir uma tonalidade avermelhada.


End file.
